Tool accessories come in a variety of shapes and sizes in order to be utilized with a variety of tools. In order to attach to a tool which is capable of using a particular accessory, the accessory may include an attachment element. In order to attach to some tools, the attachment portion may include apertures or through holes which attach to one or more protrusions to attach the accessory. In order to securely attach the accessory to the tool, a clamp or other fastener device may be provided which holds the accessory in place once it has engaged the tool.
Generally speaking, for some types of tools, like for example oscillating tools, a main aperture is required to connect any accessory to the tool. However, different tools may have different accessory connection configurations. For example, some tools may require that a tool accessory have a completely enclosed or surrounded main aperture for connection. Some tools may require or be usable with an accessory which has a main aperture which is partially open. Additionally, some tools or attachment elements may have a series of protrusions for mating with a series of apertures, receptacles, or slots formed in the attachment portion of the accessory.
For tools which can utilize both a fully enclosed or partially open main aperture, having a partially open main aperture is advantageous insofar as it allows for the accessory to be disengaged, or re-engaged with the tool without having to completely remove any clamp or other fastener used to hold the tool accessory in place. With a partially open main aperture, the clamp or other fastener device can be partially loosened so as to disengage the tool accessory, and allow the tool accessory to loosen up and disengage the tool without having to fully remove the clamp or fastener. The clamp or fastener may be loosened up, and the tool accessory may be slid off of the tool and disengaged through the open main aperture. This is generally faster than having to fully remove the clamp or fastener, and reduces the possibility of the clamp or fastener being lost when changing tool accessories.
It would be advantageous if a single tool accessory were capable of being utilized with multiple tools, regardless of the connection configuration of the tool.
It would be further advantageous if the single tool accessory were capable of being modified as need for use with multiple tools.
It would be further advantageous if the single tool accessory were capable of having a selectively enclosed or partially open main aperture for engaging the tool.
The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems.